<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hate you by ochremars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397211">I hate you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochremars/pseuds/ochremars'>ochremars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Choking, Dom Park Seonghwa, Face Slapping, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Kim Hongjoong, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochremars/pseuds/ochremars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa is not in a good mood.</p><p> </p><p>seongjoong have hate sex. that's literally it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hate you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was mad so i just decided to write this all in one go. sorry for mistakes and sorry if it sucks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five minutes ago, Hongjoong was going about his normal day just as any other normal person was. That was until he felt a strong hand lock onto his wrist from behind him and pull him along. He didn't even need to look to know who it was, but it still startled him either way.</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>"Shut up." The other spat and continued pulling Hongjoong along at quite a speed. He had Hongjoong's wrist in a death grip, and after a second Hongjoong realised where the other was taking him.</p><p>"The bathrooms? Really?" Hongjoong questioned outloud but was responded by his wrist getting squeezed even tighter. It really hurt.</p><p>"I fucking said. Shut. Up." Seonghwa seethes as he swings the bathroom door open and shoves Hongjoong roughly against the closest wall once the pair are in.</p><p>Hongjoong barely gets a chance to breathe before Seonghwa's sharply pulling the other's head to the side by his soft pink hair and beginning his assault on his neck. Seonghwa sucks and bites harshly to begin with, not sparing any mercy for the younger and crowds him against the wall.</p><p>"Shit. Someone could come in you know- ah..." Hongjoong is cut off, again, by a quick hard bite just underneath his jawline. Hongjoong's neck was so sensitive and Seonghwa was not giving in. He sucked a particularly harsh mark into the side of Hongjoong's throat, and moved his hand that wasn't holding his hair quickly down the younger's body.</p><p>"You aren't messing around today are you, huh?" Hongjoong asks playfully, taking his bottom lip between his teeth straight after. Seonghwa pulls back after one last bite to the soft skin and looks down angrily into the other's eyes.</p><p>"What's it gonna take for you to shut the fuck up, huh?" Seonghwa snaps and removes his hand from the other's hair, holding it upwards threateningly. He sees fear flash through Hongjoong's eyes and sighs, dropping both of his hands to his sides but not moving back an inch.</p><p>"W-was you gonna...slap me?" Hongjoong asks, eyes moving around the other's body and back up to meet the older's. Seonghwa's face twists and untwists, moving one hand to the front of Hongjoong's jeans and the other one to rest loosely on the base of his throat.</p><p>"No... no I- ugh, no. I... didn't mean to even-"</p><p>"Do it." Hongjoong's eyes stay locked onto Seonghwa's, breath a little shaky. Seonghwa's eyes seem to burst out of his head at that moment. The older tilts his head slightly, keeping his hands where they are and starting to move his right hand in circles across the front of the younger's jeans.</p><p>"You think you can handle that?" Seonghwa huffs and applies more pressure with both hands, stepping impossibly closer. Hongjoong can feel his breath on his face, and lets out a low hum at the friction he's getting.</p><p>"Please." Hongjoong whispers, averting his gaze, bucking his hips up slightly.</p><p>The pressure is gone as quick as it came, but Seonghwa increases his grip around the younger's throat. He quickly removes his hand from the younger's crotch and lands it across his cheek with a loud slap, and Hongjoong outright /moans/.</p><p>"Fuck." Seonghwa curses as he works on unzipping the youngers jeans.</p><p>"N-no someone could come in." Hongjoong stops him and Seonghwa settles for shoving a knee between his thighs instead.</p><p>"Shut up and move." Seonghwa says lowly, almost threatening as he quickly squeezes Hongjoong's throat again. Pressure there quickly, gone quickly.</p><p>Hongjoong starts to grind forward onto the older's thigh, keeping his movements slow and breath as even as possible. </p><p>"Kiss me." Hongjoong whimpers as Seonghwa increases pressure with his leg, hand leaving his throat to bury itself in pink hair. Seonghwa shakes his head and gives a harsh tug on the hand full of hair, attacking Hongjoong's neck again on the opposite side. Hongjoong's sounds increase in volume as Seonghwa licks along the underside of his jaw, sucking slightly on parts as he goes, more gentle than last time but his hand still rough in his hair. Hongjoong's hips also increase as he chases his release, grinding unforgivingly against the older's thigh.</p><p>"Fuck..." Hongjoong sighs as the older bites down hard and sucks at a patch of skin, making his hips thrust harder again. </p><p>"You're such a fucking mess, you should see yourself." Seonghwa whispers right into Hongjoong's ear, which pulls a moan out of the younger, each one increasing in pitch.</p><p>"Please... please." Hongjoong quietly begs and threads his hands in Seonghwa's black hair, trying to pull the older back to face him.</p><p>"Do you even know what you're begging for?" Seonghwa chuckles as he looks all over the younger, pressing his thigh in harsh circles, looking calm and composed. He hated to admit just how stunning the other looked, all wrecked like this.</p><p>"Kiss. Me." Hongjoong locked eyes with the older, small whines still spilling through his lips. He hoped his eyes looked demanding, but Seonghwa was right. He probably looked like a mess.</p><p>Seonghwa gave in and attacked Hongjoong's lips, not wasting time thrusting his tongue inside his mouth and tasting all the younger had to offer. Seonghwa lapped up every whine, every noise that Hongjoong's throat pushed to him, and kissed him like his life depended on it. Both of their hips increased as they desperately grinded against each other, no space between any part of them. Seonghwa sucked on Hongjoong's lower lip, and pulled it back with his teeth, making Hongjoong release more sweet noises.</p><p>"I'm... I'm so-" </p><p>"Shhh, I know." Seonghwa starts kissing the younger again, so passionately and so desperately, sucking on his tongue and biting his lips. Hongjoong's hips falter a little and his breathing stops for a second. Seonghwa gives him no mercy.</p><p>"Come on, you can do it." Seonghwa states almost mockingly as he grinds his thigh into Hongjoong evilly. Hongjoong smashes his mouth into Seonghwa's again as he desperately licks into his mouth, unable to properly kiss anymore and moaning so much louder.</p><p>Seonghwa grabs hold of Hongjoong's waist as his body stops for a second and his head hits the wall quickly. He watches the younger break underneath him and keeps a firm grip on his small waist. Hongjoong lightly rocks his hips up a few times, breath slowing and eyes shutting.</p><p>"Holy fuck." Hongjoong breathes after he calms himself down a little. Seonghwa steps away and takes a last look at the younger.</p><p>"Let me help yo-"</p><p>"Goodbye Hongjoong." Seonghwa firmly states as he quickly combs his hand through his hair and opens the door, not even glancing back over his shoulder as he leaves the bathroom.</p><p>They'd done this a few times, but it never really hurt like this before. Hongjoong sighs and pulls himself off the wall, having a quick look in the mirror and noticing quite a few marks littering his neck. Some dark some light. That boy was a mystery, and Hongjoong just wanted to know him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you're welcome! i hope you enjoyed this quick little thing. i love these boys sm &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>